


Day 18: Doing Something Together

by thejammys



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Ask the Odd Family from Asgard, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ragni learning to walk, Sassy baby, Tumblr: ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/pseuds/thejammys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragni learns how to walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18: Doing Something Together

**Author's Note:**

> :3 Based on this comic: http://ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard.tumblr.com/post/38355211321/its-cute-ragni-time-again

oooooooo

 

Ragni Thorson was learning to walk.

 

He was only vaguely understanding of the task his parent’s wanted him to accomplish, because he was a baby, but from their delighted, proud faces and noises he thought he was doing a pretty good job.

 

It seemed like they had spent a very long time sitting in the living room on the soft white carpet playing this game. His parents sat ten feet apart from each other, although to Ragni it seemed closer to fifty or so, and took turns picking him up and placing him on his feet.

 

Ragni was used to being held and carried around by his parents, and the first few times his mumma scooped him into those familiar, loving arms, the baby’s immediate reaction was to curl into Loki and grab at his mother’s skin, hair and clothes. When his mom kept putting him down on the ground, at first Ragni thought he had done something wrong and began crying.

 

He learned very quickly in his life that if he cried, his mom would sweep him right back into a loving embrace and would smother his head with kisses and gentle coos of adoration. This time was no different.

 

Although he could not understand the words his mother was saying, he could understand what they meant. The gentle hush and sweet murmurs as Loki cradled his baby and said, “No tears, my sweet one. It’s all right, mumma is right here, my little darling.”

 

After he had been calmed down and was back to his babbling, giggling self – which did not take very long because he was an exceptionally happy baby – his mother placed him on the ground again and held him up under the armpits, encouraging him to stand.

 

The infant sorcerer found his footing but was still depending on his mother’s hands for balance. He blindly groped at the air in front of him for purchase but found none. As his mother slowly removed his hands, Ragni found himself falling forward and landing on his own tiny hands and knees.

 

It was terrifying.

 

The ground came up so fast and the carpet did not seem as soft when his face was hurtling towards it. But no sooner had he made contact with the ground did he feel his mother’s hands upon him again, guiding him back up and he heard that same sweet, encouraging voice.

 

This time, Ragni did not cry, but tried to plant his feet more firmly so the ground could not best him again. When his mother removed his hands, the baby felt ready to stand and stay standing.

 

And so he did!

 

One second passed, and then another second passed. His parents were clapping there hands, making happy noises and Ragni could see his father’s face in front of him beaming.

 

But now he didn’t know what they wanted. Was he just supposed to stand here? He felt proud of his accomplishment and wanted one of his parents to pick him up again – no more of this _balancing_. Frankly the whole endeavor was exhausting and the little magician thought he deserved a nap against his mom’s chest.

 

He tried to turn around so his mother would understand that the parenting schemes needed to stop for the day, but the simple act of turning his head threw his balance off and he fell onto his diapered bottom.

 

It hadn’t hurt, but it happened so fast that it startled him. As with before, though, before he could start fussing he felt a warm hand on his back and soft lips pressing a gentle kiss into his baby fine hair. His mother murmured something against his scalp and rubbed his back for another minute before picking him up and getting him on his feet again.

 

Mom’s feeling persistent today, is he?

 

If Ragni possessed the capacity to sigh he would have done so. He was happy to be cute and entertain his parents, but enough was enough! He had fallen over what felt like a hundred times and surely it was lunchtime, or nap time, or play time with Sven.

 

But he had learned his lesson: mom was not going to quit with this standing nonsense.

 

Perhaps dad would be more sympathetic.

 

When Loki’s hand left Ragni’s sides this time, the little boy stretched his chubby arms out towards his father, indicating that he wanted to be picked up by the thunder god. He hoped his father could read on his face that mom clearly had an attitude problem today.

 

He felt a gentle prodding on his back and heard more soft murmurings from his mother.

 

All right, enough mom. What do you want?

 

He had been standing for too long, now. His balance was compromised. But this time, before he could fall on his face, Ragni stepped forward with his right foot and found that the act actually kept him vertical.

 

Of course, this excited him; he got distracted and fell on his butt again. But his parents sounded really happy.

 

Ohhh, okay. So mom and dad want me to stand for a long time.

 

When Ragni was returned to his standing position, this time he was ready. He stretched his arms out towards his father and placed his foot out again. His tiny heart was hammering in his chest as he felt himself being _propelled forward into nothing_. He needed to get to his father.

 

After stepping forward with his right foot, Ragni paused so he could find his center of gravity again before stepping forward with his left.

 

His parents might as well have been screaming for how delighted they sounded. At least he knew he was doing the right thing. He smiled at his papa and groped his chubby little fists in the air towards him.

 

_I’m coming for you, papa_

 

But on the third step he lost focus and fell on his bottom again. This time he felt like fussing and his mother had to coddle him for full minute before he stopped wailing and went back to chewing on his mumma’s hair.

 

The torture wasn’t over though. His mom placed him down again and allowed him to gain his balance. This time, though, Ragni knew what was up. If the only way to get his parents to let him have a well-deserved nap was to toddle to his father then he was going to toddle to his father.

 

Of course this all registered on his face as giggles and smiles which can be very misleading to a parent.

 

He stretched his arms forward again and heard his papa grumble something at him in his deep voice with a smile. His father was holding out his own arms to catch his baby when he finally made it over and Ragni was _determined_.

 

_‘Here son, come here.’_

 

He took a careful step forward and heard his mother murmur something soft behind him.

 

‘ _That’s it, go to your father… go on.”_

But after the second step, Ragni knew what was up. He had this. A smile erupted onto his tiny face as he found himself not only vertical but moving forward. He cried out one of the few words he knew, “Dada!” as he squeezed his chubby hands in the air in front of him.

 

The next few seconds passed in a blur. He had toddled his way through what had to be the biggest gap in the history of space _ever_ , but almost immediately he felt his father’s hands holding his hands and he was _safe._

His papa exclaimed something to him at the same time as his mother and based on the smile his father was giving him he knew he had accomplished something big.

 

Just as Ragni wanted, his father scooped him up into his arms and pressed a kiss to his child’s head. While he was celebrating his father’s affections his mother crawled over and joined in on the kissing and loving.

 

Ragni was not fully understanding of many things, because he was a baby, but of this he was certain: his parents loved him. The blond man with giant muscles that mad him feel so safe and protected was his papa, and the slim man with hair like his who always tucked him so close and sang to him so sweetly was his mumma and they both loved him.

 

Tucked between his adoring parents, Ragni laughed and giggled as he played with their hair and enjoyed their beaming smiles and happy noises.

 

If they wanted to cuddle him and coo for a bit longer then perhaps the nap could wait a bit. 

 

oooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> I know these are so silly but I can't stop :3


End file.
